gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2018/Jul-Sep/Announcements
July: Item/Sales Announcements 01 Get a rebellious bundle with Community Picks: Summer Punks! * - I have good news to report, Gaians! A decision has been reached, and by that I mean we've got some brand new bundles in the shop that are sure to help you rage against the machine this summer! Now, normally when I talk up our bundles it's because I know I did a good job with them, and I'm always going to talk up my own work! But, in this case I'm going to talk up these bundles because they weren't my work—these magnificent new bundles were designed by Gaians just like you! Have a look for yourselves! - - Show your rebellious side with Community Picks: Summer Punks! Whether you get a bundle designed by Orchid Dreams, Teyath, smol neko, ElegantlyLuminous, or buwu, you'll also score a bunch of great items like Clever Cantrip, No Booming Place Like Home, Animal Vagrant Rider, KINDRED Squidoo, Alleycat's Allure, Animal Like Bloody Daisies, Moira's Exuberant Rebellion, KINDRED Baby Tamacathi, Go To Vintage Hex, and BLEEP EVERYTHING! Try Community Picks: Summer Punks! 01 New items are just a spin away with Lucky Catch! * - Nyaaaa~an! Hihi, Gaians! It is I, Catchuu, the ancient god of luck and prosperity! Are you feeling lucky today? I hope you are, because I have a bunch of super premium surpurrises waiting for you in Lucky Catch today! If you're looking for some meowgical stypes from a purrosperous deity, then look no further than me! Curious to find out what's in store? Then give me a spin and see what you'll win~ - Magnificent new items are waiting for you inside Lucky Catch! Give Catchuu's paw a spin for a fabulous new favorite like Star Encounter, Fatal Physalia, Sin of Greed, Magical Pom Puff, Pearlescent Geminus, Graceful Sweet Siren, Solimella, Over the Demure Rainbow by Jaillin, Lunaris by Levi Ackerman, and more! Good luck~! Try Lucky Catch! 01 The Demon's Treasures Tier is here! * - The tier has ended! Salutations, Gaians! It's time for a special funding tier extravaganza, where we reward you with brand new tier favorites for purchasing Gaia Cash so you can grab the things you love! Plus, if you qualify for a higher tier, you can redeem the rewards for all the tiers below it as well! The Demon's Treasures Tier runs from June 29th at 12:01 AM PDT until June 30th at 11:59 PM PDT! Let's take a closer look at the rewards: - Participating in the Demon's Treasures Tier to snag some great prizes is easy! Just follow these simple steps: • Visit our Payments page and grab some Gaia Cash! • When you purchase enough to reach one of our tiers, you’ll earn your choice of the listed rewards. • Keep purchasing and you will keep earning more and more rewards up to the top tier! • Every time you reach a tier, redeem your rewards! If you manage to reach the highest tier and redeem your rewards, never fear! Your tiers will reset, allowing you to fund to reach those amazing rewards all over again! You can redeem them any time during the event, but after the event ends you will only have until July 1st at 11:59 PM PDT to claim your rewards! With so many great new items being added to our shops every day, there's never been a more rewarding time to get some Gaia Cash! The fantastic Demon's Treasures Tier only runs for a limited time, so be sure to take advantage of this amazing offer while it lasts. We hope you enjoy this incredible opportunity! Have a fantastic day, Gaians! Redeem Your Rewards! Learn More! 01 Autumn Latte is back and has more Project Tickets inside it! * - There's a lot to be said about a good cup of coffee, Gaians. Whenever I've got a nice cup of coffee in front of me, it seems like the day will eventually take a turn for the good, no matter how it started off. If nothing else, it's nice to have a cup of coffee that you can just savor and enjoy, you know? My first cup of the day is normally quick to wake me up, but then I can have a cup that's just nice to drink slowly and really enjoy for what it is. Speaking of that, I've always got some extra coffee around, and I even have a special mug to serve it out of! Come and have a pumpkin mug of coffee with me! I'm gonna have these out until 11:59 PM PDT on June 30th, and after that I'm having the rest of the coffee for myself! - - Take a sip of this Autumn Latte and you'll find yourself refreshed with a fantastic favorite! Give this chance item a shot for one of a number of marvelous items like Deity of the Galaxy, Decadent Makeover, Pumpkin King's Malice, Jane's Lipstick, Lady Demon's Soulful Gaze, Dreamy Exorciblings, Femme Fatale's Essentials, Natural Lashes, Marley the Alpaca, Once Upon A Dream Kit, Sweet and Salty, Yandere Katana, or Antigua Espada! You could also win a Limited Edition Collector's Pass from 2015 or 2016, a Project Rainbow Ticket, Project Double Rainbow Ticket, Project Diamond Ticket, Project Tie Dye Ticket, Project Double Tie Dye Ticket, or the Win Gaia Bundle! Try an Autumn Latte! 01 The Summer Narwheel Special Raffle is on! * - 00 DAYS  02 HOURS  08 MINUTES  21 SECONDS Salutations, Gaians! As you know, we love to encourage you to dive into new styles with the Narwheel, which has recently been updated to offer you a chance at some devilish new favorites! But, we wanted to give one lucky Gaian a chance to really try their hands at some style options, which is why we're kicking off the brief but thrilling Summer Narwheel Special Raffle! I'm sure you're wondering how it works, so here's a simple breakdown: each time you spin the Narwheel between 12:01 PM PDT on June 30th and 11:59 AM PDT on July 1st, you'll receive one entry into the raffle, and the winner of the raffle will receive a Project Tie-Dye Ticket to create their very own custom Gaia recolor! You'll want to act fast to take part in this raffle, though, because it won't be running for long! Spin the Narwheel! Read the Rules and FAQ! 01 Get 175% Bonus Gaia Cash until 11 AM PDT! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you when you purchase 1000 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card—you'll get an additional 175% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 10:59 AM PDT on July 1st! - Get Bonus Gaia Cash! 01 The Casa Embrujada Tier is here! * - 03 DAYS  14 HOURS  07 MINUTES  59 SECONDS Salutations, Gaians! It's time for an extra special user-designed tier extravaganza by Seduces with a Project Diamond Ticket! Tier funder events are where we reward you for purchasing Gaia Cash so you can grab the things you love! Plus, if you qualify for a higher tier, you can redeem the rewards for all the tiers below it as well! The Casa Embrujada Tier runs from July 1st at 12:01 AM PDT until July 4th at 11:59 PM PDT! Let's take a closer look at the rewards: - Participating in the Casa Embrujada Tier to snag some great prizes is easy! Just follow these simple steps: • Visit our Payments page and grab some Gaia Cash! • When you purchase enough to reach one of our tiers, you’ll earn your choice of the listed rewards. • Keep purchasing and you will keep earning more and more rewards up to the top tier! • Every time you reach a tier, redeem your rewards! If you manage to reach the highest tier and redeem your rewards, never fear! Your tiers will reset, allowing you to fund to reach those amazing rewards all over again! You can redeem them any time during the event, but after the event ends you will only have until July 5th at 11:59 PM PDT to claim your rewards! With so many great new items being added to our shops every day, there's never been a more rewarding time to get some Gaia Cash! The fantastic Casa Embrujada Tier only runs for a limited time, so be sure to take advantage of this amazing offer while it lasts. We hope you enjoy this incredible opportunity! Have a fantastic day, Gaians! Redeem Your Rewards! Learn More! 01 July's Angel Item Set has arrived: Moonlight's Lullaby! * - Hello, Gaians! I hope that you're all having a heavenly day, thus far. It is a marvelous July morning, and I hope that this peaceful breeze keeps up for a long while before the heat kicks in! Now, I don't want to keep you all from whatever plans you have for this fantastic day for long, but I did want to let you all know about the new arrivals for Angel Subscribers that are now available! Open up the Sealed Angel Item during the month of July to reveal this marvelous set: - The Moonlight's Lullaby Series is currently exclusive to the Sealed Angel Item, so you'll want to get your hands on one to get these beautiful items! However, Angel Subscribers can also visit Cloud 9 during July to buy the Enchanted Moonlight's Lullaby Series and the Classic Moonlight's Lullaby Series! Become an Angel Subscriber! Visit Cloud 9! 01 Nightmare Utahime is now at La Victoire! * - Hey Gaians, good morning! I hope you're all having a good Sunday so far. Personally, I feel like this entire day is going to be filled with dread for me, but I have a pretty good set of reasons for that, I think! First of all, it's Sunday, and it doesn't matter what I do to try and ignore the Sunday dread, it's still going to be around. Second of all, it's supposed to get really hot in the next few days, so even if it's not hot today, I'll be worried about that all day! And third of all, this new item, while really great looking, definitely startled me when I woke up! - Get Nightmare Utahime!